


Goodbye to a good friend

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Even after the alien incident Zeke is not ready to show his feelings openly but Casey can see behind his mask





	Goodbye to a good friend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The heart gets lighter after crying

Casey put the candle onto the small grave and sighed.  
„Sleep well, little friend,“ he murmured.  
„We will never forget you.“

Zeke was standing beside him, the shovel still in his hands. And he pulled the face.  
„He was just a lab-rat, Casey. No need to make a drama.“

The boy looked up, stared at him with these big, blue eyes.  
„No, he was not,“ he said.  
„Not for you. Oscar was your friend. And I know, you blame yourself for killing him.“

„When I need someone to analyze me, I will go to a shrink."  
Zeke answered his look with narrowed eyes.  
„I did, what needed to be done. Like you did, when you killed the queen. Otherwise, we all would be turned into fucking aliens now.“

Tears filled Casey eyes, as ever when he thought about the last moments under the bleacher, together with Mary Beth who had turned out to be the queen of the Aliens. The only chance to save everyone was to stick a pen full of Scat into her eye and to kill her. Zeke was right. They both had done what needed to be done. But this didn't make it easier. 

„Don't cry,“ Zeke hissed and turned away.  
„That's so embarrassing.“

But Casey had noticed the tears glittering his eyes anyway.  
„No, he said softly.  
„No, sometimes the heart gets lighter after crying.“

And without thinking about it, he pulled the bigger guy into his arms and hold him.

**Author's Note:**

> written for 31_day (Livejournal)


End file.
